nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Story
Carter Story is a platformer shoot-'em-up based off the video game; Cave Story. In this game the player controls Carter, Austin, who goes on adventures on a strange island. Story Carter is on his couch, doing some light video gaming. He looks outside and relizes it's getting late, so he goes to bed. He can't sleep. He dicides to play some more games in his bed, an as he plays, he falls asleep. He hits the off button with his hand as he drifts off into the land of nod. The game then consists of Carter's dream until the very end of the game after the credits. A boy is locked in a dark room, typing on a transmitter. This is what he tipes: "Sister, I hope you read this. I'm locked in with no food or water, and i'm getting sick. This island has been a great mystery to me and hopefully if we get through this together, we will get out of this mess. Contact me if you see this. Your very worried brother, Kazuma." Then the screen shifts to the inside of a dark cave. Carter falls in. There is a door next to him, but it is locked. After some obsticles and a few enemies, Carter finds a key. Then he retraces his steps to the door (and saves his game) and uses the key to open it. Inside a blacksmith loans Carter his first gun, the Born Star. Then Carter exits to a door on the right, and opens it to find himself in thin air. He falls. The screen shifts to a village with two bunnies talking. *'Austin Carter: '''Give me that key, Ally! *'Ally Curls: Never, Austin! *'Austin: '''That Sue girl could be working for Dr. Nastodius! We can't trust her! *'Ally: 'You know very well that she's an outsider, AND not to mention another Fluffykin, also she has been very nice to us! *'Austin: 'That's what the doctor wants you to think! Gimme! *'Ally: 'NO! Carter falls down between them. Austin trips on a rock and Ally runs away. *'Austin: 'Rrrg. That Ally. Wait. Who the heck are you? *'Austin: '... *'Austin: 'You lost your memory?! That's terrible! Well, welcome to the Fluffykin Village, where Fluffykins reside. You may explore it if you'd like. Oh, and mabye you can help me find my friend. Carter then explores the village. He goes to the very bottom, and finds a sleeping Fluffykin. *'Napping Guard: Zzz... Dragon eggs... Zzz... Missing bro... Snork... Huh? Who're you? Oh, you got amnesia. That's okay. We'll help you get your brainery back. Wanna know the way around? To the upper left is the Sewers, where water floods, to the upper right is the Village Hall and the Graveyard, on the VERY top of the village, you'll find the Matryoshka Farm, to the bottom left is Bennet's House, which is locked, and the bottom left is the unimportant Cold Storage. Now if you exuse me, I have some napping to do. Zzz... Carter goes to the top and into the Matryoshka Farm. There there is a Fluffykin watering plants, and lots of flowers. *'Matryoshka Farm Owner: '''Hi, deary! You're new! What's that? You have lost your memories? Aw, that's too bad. A girl Fluffykin named Sue came here from somewhere else also! I'm just making sure these flowers are healthy. These are safe, but i've heard of a red thorny plant that will inject poison and instant death into anyone that touches it! Luckily those don't grow in the village. Carter keeps going right until he finds a bridge with some water under it. Although normally Carter can hold his breath for a long time, he HAS lost his memory, so he can't remember how and can only go underwater for a minute. He goes under the bridge and finds a Life Capsule. His maximum life increases. He then exits the farm. Carter goes to the upper right and comes to the Village Hall. No one is inside, just a fireplace. He continues going right, and then finds a Fluffykin with a coat next to a hedge. *'Justin Bennet: 'Well hello outsider! You've lost your memory? Oh no! Well anyway, my name's Justin. I'm guarding this hedge because beyond it is a graveyard filled with annoying living fungus. There's also some zombie guarding it. I hope you find Ally! See ya later! Carter goes to the left and finds the entrance to the sewers. He enters to find a Fluffykin fishing. *'Fisher: 'Oh, ANOTHER new guy? Hmm. Mabye you can help me speak up to Sue, i've been crushing on her ever since she came... Carter dives underwater, beats an enemy, and finds a necklace. He then goes back to the entrance to find Ally again. *'Ally: 'WHO ARE YOU?! She runs away. Then Carter goes outside. Sue is there. Austin was waiting for her. *'Austin: 'Gimme that key or else! *'Ally: 'SUE IS ONE OF US! ONE OF US! She runs as fast as she can and knocks over Austin. *'Austin: 'ALLY!!! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! Uggh! She probably went someplace hidden and unimportant... Remembering what the sleeping Fluffykin said, Carter goes to the bottom right and into the Cold Storage. No one is inside. Then, Ally's voice is heard. *'Ally: 'DIE MONSTER! She lunges at Carter, and, accedentily while scared out of his body, he shoots her with his gun. Luckily he missed her and she just fell. *'Ally: 'Ahh! Please don't hurt me! I'm- oh, you're not a minion of Dr. Nastodius? Ohh, not from here, eh? I wish I could find Sue, she's missing her brother... Hey, what's that you got there? Carter hands Ally the necklace he found. *'Ally: 'OH! Sue gave this to me! I must have dropped it in the Sewers! Thanks, new friend. Just then, somebody bangs on the door. They do again. Finally it breaks down, and a huge bar of soap with arms and legs and a face bursts in. *'Bad Soap-Bar: 'Huzzah! (I wonder if I copied that catchphrase from someone else...) *'Bad Soap-Bar: 'Hello little humans! Er, whatever you are. Wouln't the doctor be so proud, I found you with my sence of smell! Like a husky! Woof! A female witch named Hetar teleports next to him. *'Hetar: 'Yes, he acts like a dog too. Now you will serve the doctor, Sue! She creates a magic bubble and picks Ally up in it. *'Ally: 'Hey! Put me down! I'm not even the Fluffykin you're looking for! *'Hetar: 'AWAY! Hetar and Ally dissapear into thin air. *'Bad Soap-Bar: 'Aww, Hetar always forgets me. Anyways, you wanna fight? With that lil' gun you got there? If the player chooses no, Bad Soap-Bar says: *'Bad Soap-Bar: 'Ha! Scaredy-cat! We'll meet again! And leaves. But if they make Carter say yes, he says: *'Bad Soap-Bar: 'Okey dokey! Say, you're pretty brave for a little boy. Not as tough as me though! HUZZAH! And Carter gets into his first boss fight. After Carter defeats Bad Soap-Bar, he gets angry. *'Bad Soap-Bar: '''Ow! You little pest! We'll meet again! He leaves. Carter gets experience points. To Be Edited